


Ghost of Christmas Past

by Whedonista93



Series: Spirit of the Season [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Christmas, Christmas Magic, Darcy is one of Santa's elves, F/M, Reunions, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: "I know you. It was during the war. You were dressed like an elf."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Darcy Lewis, Victor Creed/Darcy Lewis
Series: Spirit of the Season [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039010
Comments: 28
Kudos: 152





	1. Present

Surprisingly enough, choppy memory and all, Bucky figures it out right away. It had taken Steve almost two and half weeks after Darcy showed up to figure it out.

Bucky flops down on the couch next to her at the first team movie night he’s allowed to go to, once all the head doctors clear him to be around people.

Red lips stretch into a smile when she looks up at him. “Finally get cleared as not crazy?”

On his other side, Steve tenses, but Bucky just grins, wide and easy. “Relax, Stevie. Our Darcy girl has always been blunt.”

The room goes silent.

Bucky ignores it in favor of Darcy. “I know you.”

Darcy purses her lips and raises one perfectly sculpted brow, but her eyes twinkle.

“It was during the war. You were dressed as an elf.”

Darcy’s face cracks into a smile.

Bucky grins back. “You were a U.S.O. girl.”

Darcy winks. “I still have some of the costumes.”

“Hey, Intern,” Tony drawls.

Darcy rolls her eyes before she even faces him. “Yes, Tony?”

“You knew the fossils in the forties?”

“Yup.”

“How?”

“I’m one of Santa’s elves.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Fine, don’t tell me. Are you older than the fossils?”

Darcy snorts. “Significantly.”

* * *

“Stevie?” Bucky draws his best friend’s attention in their apartment later that night.

“Yeah, Buck?” Steve asks around his toothbrush.

“You said a few other guys we knew back in the day are still around?”

Steve spits and nods. “Yeah. Logan and… oh. Victor.”

Bucky grins. “Yeah. He have a cell phone?”

Steve grimaces. “He, uh, doesn’t run with the best crowds these days.”

“I wasn’t running with the best crowd not long ago, Stevie,” Bucky reminds him softly. “But this is _Darcy._ ”

Steve sighs. “I know how to reach Logan.”

“Who the hell is Logan?”

“Oh, right, uh Jimmy. Victor’s brother. Lost his memories of everything prior to the seventies or so.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah. Anyway, goes by Logan now.”

*

Steve finds Bucky in the gym late the next morning, grinning smugly and holding a scrap of paper between his fingers.

Bucky pauses in his workout and holds the heavy bag in front of him steady. “What’ve you got, punk?”

“Talked to Logan.”

Bucky brightens. “Yeah?”

“I know where Victor’s gonna be Christmas Day, and we’ve got ourselves an invite.”

Bucky grins. “Good job, punk. Still wish I had a phone number, though.”

Steve flicks the paper at him. “Harass him all you want.”

Bucky hooks his hand around the back of Steve’s neck and smacks a dramatic kiss to his best friend’s cheek. “Fucking love you, punk.”

* * *

**JB: Found something that might belong to you.**

**VC: Who the fuck is this?**

**JB: An old friend ;)**

**VC: don’t have friends**

**JB: Fine. I’ll just keep your present**

**VC: Why should I care?**

**JB: Trust me**

**VC: Don’t trust anyone**

**JB: Play nice and I’ll bring you a Christmas present, Vicky**

Bucky’s phone rings and he grins as he answers. “Vicky!” 

“How the fuck are you still alive, Barnes?” Victor growls.

“How’d you know it was me?” Bucky pouts.

“You’re the only one who’s ever had the balls to call me Vicky.”

Bucky snickers.

“Seriously, how the fuck are you still alive?”

“I’m just special that way,” Bucky snarks.

“So what the hell do you have of mine?”

“A walk down memory lane.”

“Barnes,” Victor snarls.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Bucky chides. “Gotta play nice.”

“I will gut you.”

“You mean no one has declawed you yet?” He hangs up and ignores the call when Victor tries to call back. He changed Victor’s name in his phone to **Clawless**.

Buck starts sending Victor pictures every day leading up to Christmas. A selfie from the top of the Avengers Tower. Darcy’s iPod. Stevie frowning at him after a particularly vulgar joke. Darcy’s glasses laying on top of a battered copy of _Pride & Prejudice_. A silhouette target from the gun range with a smiley face in bullet holes. Darcy’s favorite red nail polish, left on one of the end tables in the common room. The tree in Rockefeller Center. Trays of Darcy’s Christmas cookies covering the counter of her apartment.

Victor’s replies range from amusingly vulgar to completely ignoring Bucky.

Bucky is lounging on the edge of the gym with Darcy, watching Steve and Sam spar, both sweating and shirtless, when he absently sends a picture of the match to Victor.

 **Clawless:** **Always figured you swung both ways.**

Bucky snorts and sends back a shrugging emoji.

“Who are you always texting?” Darcy asks, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Someone,” Bucky answers evasively.

Darcy, ever an open book herself, narrows her eyes.

“Actually, I’d really like to introduce you,” Bucky hedges.

Darcy shrugs. “I like making new friends.”

“I’m seeing him on Christmas.”

Darcy frowns. “I have to go home the week before Christmas.”

Bucky feels his whole face drop.

“Hey,” Darcy reaches down and squeezes his hand. “I can be back on Christmas Day.”

Bucky sags against her in relief.

“It’s really that important to you for me to meet your friend?”

Bucky nods. “I didn’t even realize how important until just now.”

Darcy squeezes his hand again.

Comfortable silence falls between them.

“Hey Bucky?”

“Yeah, Darce?”

“Come home with me?”

Bucky looks down at her. “Really?”

Darcy smiles and nods. “I think my family would be really good for you.”

* * *

“You packed warm, right?” Darcy asks.

Bucky nods and hefts his duffel in his metal hand. “Yes, Darcy.”

“Good!” She beams and takes his hand, dragging him out to the street and hailing a cab.

“You know Tony would give us a car,” Bucky grumbles.

“Yeah,” Darcy slides in, dragging Bucky with her, “but then he’d know where we were going.”

Bucky rolls his eyes.

“Central Park, please,” Darcy tells the driver.

Bucky looks at her questioningly, but she just shakes her head. When they arrive, she leads him to a secluded park of the park, and then ducks into a thick copse of trees.

“Uh, Darce?” Bucky questions.

Darcy’s eyes sparkle mischievously. “Trust me?”

Bucky sighs. “You know I do.”

Darcy smiles and tugs his beanie down further over his ears and tightens his scarf, then reaches down and twines their fingers together. “Close your eyes.”

Bucky obeys. He feels a gust of freezing wind and a squeeze around his middle.

Darcy releases his hands and grabs his shoulders to turn him. “Open.”

Bucky opens his eyes and finds they’re at the top of a small, snow-covered hill, looking down at a picturesque little village. Something about it makes him feel warm and settled.

Darcy twines one of her hands back into his, practically vibrating in excitement. “Welcome to the North Pole.”

Bucky blinks. “Wait, that wasn’t a joke?”

“Darcy!” A sharp voice snaps.

Bucky looks down to see a dark-haired man - elf? - stalking up the hill toward them.

He scowls at Darcy. “You’re late!”

Bucky glares at him and he flinches.

Darcy just scowls back. “Who shoved a candy cane up your -”

“Darcy!”

Darcy rolls her eyes. “Bucky, this grumpy little bad example of a cheerful elf is Bernard. Bernard, this is my friend Bucky.”

Bernard’s eyes go comically wide. “You brought a _human_ home?! _Ooh_ , just you wait until Santa hears about this!”

Darcy rolls her eyes and starts tugging Bucky down the hill. “Looking forward to it! We’ll be in my cabin when you find him.”

“You’re late for work!”

“I’ve been working all year!” Darcy fires back. “I’m taking the day off! I’ll be in the workshop tomorrow!”

“I’m telling Santa!”

“Do it!”

“Uhh…” Bucky glances at Darcy, not quite sure what to ask.

Darcy grimaces up at him. “Sorry. Bernard is head elf, so he’s technically my boss, but he’s also my brother, so…”

Bucky snorts. “I had sisters. I understand.”

Darcy shrugs. “Not many elves have my job. Not many elves can handle my job. Most elves never leave the North Pole.”

“What exactly is your job?”

Darcy smiles. “Spreading cheer and good will.”

Bucky laughs outright. “Of course. Well, you’re very good at it.”

Darcy beams. Thanks! Anyway, Bernard, he’s my big brother, ya know? He worries.”

Bucky smirks. “But God forbid he admit it.”

Darcy nods. “Exactly.” She kicks the door to a little cabin, painted like a gingerbread house, open. “I mostly just answer to Santa himself.”

“Santa,” Bucky drops his duffle inside the door, “right. Santa. This is all… a little surreal, you know?”

“Yeah, it usually is for humans.”

“A lot of humans come here?”

Darcy shakes her head. “Santa and Mrs. Clause were both human once. And Santa’s human family visits sometimes, but… no. We don’t usually have humans here.”

“Why bring me?”

Darcy’s eyes twinkle. “You’re my friend. You’re doing _amazing_ after everything you’ve been through, but I think you could use a little extra holiday cheer. And there’s a special kind of magic around the North Pole.”

Bucky finds himself fighting back tears, and he reaches out to tug Darcy into a hug, burying his face in her hair. “Thank you, Darce.”

Darcy squeezes him around the waist. “You’re welcome.”

A boisterous knock sounds at the door.

Darcy turns her head toward it against Bucky’s chest, but doesn’t release him. “Come in!”

Santa, wearing jeans and a red and white knitted sweater, opens the door with a smile. “Darcy!”

Darcy squeals and releases Bucky to throw herself into his arms.

Santa hugs her back and drops a kiss to her hair. “Good to have you home.”

“Good to be home.”

“Human!” Bernard calls from behind Santa.

Santa rolls his eyes and winks down at Darcy. “Your brother wants me to scold you.”

Darcy snorts. “As if.”

Santa shrugs. “You know I have to ask why, though.”

Darcy gestures at Bucky. “Look at him.”

Santa does, dark eyes twinkling. “Oh, yeah, I see. You do need a little extra holiday spirit, don’t you, James?”

Bucky startles.

Darcy winks at him. “He’s Santa, Bucky. He knows you.”

Santa grins and glances down at Darcy before looking back to Bucky. “I like your Christmas wish, by the way. I hope it comes true.”

Bucky smiles - a real smile, not one of his grins or smirks - and nods. “Me too.”

Santa releases Darcy and claps his hands together. “Right. Well, wanna see the workshop?”

Bucky brightens. “Can I meet the reindeer?”

* * *

As promised, Darcy magics them back to Central Park, and they make it back to the Tower with barely enough time to get ready for the party.

“What’s the dress code again?” Darcy calls from her closet when Bucky comes into her apartment after running up to his own to get his suit and Steve.

“Formal!” Bucky calls back.

Darcy mutters incoherently as Bucky changes right there in the living room.

“Really, Buck?” Steve chuckles.

Bucky shrugs unrepentantly and hops into his suit pants, then sits to change his socks and slip his boots on. Steve rolls his eyes and chucks his shirt at him. Bucky grins and stands to shrug into it and button it up.

“Zip me!” Darcy demands, striding out of her room in a red dress.

Bucky lets out a low whistle. “Damn, Darce.”

She winks and turns her back to him.

He deftly zips and hooks the dress obediently.

Darcy turns and makes quick work of his tie before using his arm to steady herself as she slips into her heels. She glances at the clock on the wall. “Upstate, you said?”

Bucky nods. “Yup.”

Darcy bites her lip. “Alright, hair is staying down, then.” She herds both of them out the door, snagging a tube of lipstick from her entry table on the way out. They snag the key to one of Tony’s less flashy Audi’s and Darcy and Bucky slide into the back seat with near identical mischievous winks at Steve.

Steve just chuckles. “Guess I’m chauffeuring, then.”

Bucky is asleep on Darcy’s shoulder before they make it three blocks.

*

Steve meets Darcy’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “I don’t know where you took him this week, but thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Liar,” Steve accuses fondly.

Darcy scrunches her nose.

“Seriously, Darce, whatever you did… he’s actin’ like himself. He seems… settled. Comfortable in his own skin again.”

Darcy smiles. “He just needed a little extra holiday spirit.”

“Is it gonna last past the holidays?”

“Yeah,” Darcy reassures.

“Thank you.”

Darcy drifts off.

“We’re here,” Steve’s voice rouses them.

Darcy blinks up at the mansion outside the car, then sits up, suddenly alert, startling Bucky awake as well. “This is the Xavier Institute.”

Buck grins sleepily. “Yup.”

Darcy bounces excitedly. “I’ve always wanted to come here.”

Bucky slides out and offers Darcy a hand. “Merry Christmas, Darce.”

Darcy presses a kiss to Bucky’s cheek as she steps out. “I don’t know how you got an invite to this, but you’re the best.”

Bucky grins. “Nights not over yet, doll.”

Darcy’s eyes sparkle excitedly. “There’s more?”

Bucky nods. “Hopefully all good things.”

*

“Why the hell am I here?” Victor grumbles.

“‘Cause your boss and my boss decided to get over their lover’s quarrel,” Logan grumbles back.

Victor grunts and loosens his tie. “Could they get anymore cliche than a Christmas party?”

Logan snorts. “Don’t tempt the professor.”

Victor rolls his eyes and unbuttons his cuffs to roll his sleeves up.

“Comfy yet?”

Victor flips his brother off. “You’re wearing a fucking flannel. Can it.”

Logan shrugs, mood sobering. “When’s the last time we saw each other without tryin’ to kill each other?”

“Fuck, you not remembering this shit is still weird. Seventies, maybe?”

Logan shakes his head. “Damn.”

Victor’s phone buzzes.

**Barnes: brought u your xmas present, Vicky. Look 4 the lady in red**

**VC: Christmas party, dipshit. Lots of women in red.**

**Barnes: You’ll know this one.**

A scent, achingly, impossibly familiar - peppermint and vanilla layered with citrus over snow - reaches Victor and he surges upright from the corner he and Logan are hiding in, eyes scanning the crowd. When his eyes fall on her, he feels like the breath is punched out of him. The sleeves of her red dress fall off of shoulders, revealing a tantalizing amount of pale skin, and her dark hair is a riot of dark curls around her face. Her green eyes sparkle and the light reflects off the straps of her golden heels - a match for the locket around her neck.

“Vic?” Logan pokes his arms.

Victor shakes himself. “That’s Darcy.”

“That s’posed to mean somethin’ to me?”

Victor sighs. “It would if you could remember shit.” He can’t take his eyes off her. “We knew each other during World War 2. I _married_ her.”

Logan snorts. “She looks good for an old woman.”

Victor growls.

Logan laughs. “Easy, brother. Ain’t gonna try and steal your girl. She did come in on someone’s arm, though.”

Victor finally shifts his gaze to Darcy’s date and groans. “Barnes.”

“Know him too?”

“We fought together. You and me joined up with him and his boyfriend and their crew for a while back in the day.”

“And where’s this Darcy gal play into it?”

“She was," Victor trails off, staring at her, "uh…”

Logan huffs. “I know that expression. Go get your girl.”

*

Darcy is so excited she feels like she’s going to vibrate out of her skin. She’s always wanted to come to the Xavier Academy. In her mind, there’s always been a sort of camaraderie between elves and mutants - like humans, but not quite. They’re an insulated community, though, almost as insulated as elves.

She squeezes Bucky’s arm. “Dude, whatever the other part of this Christmas present is, I don’t even care. This can’t get any better.”

Bucky smiles softly. “Wanna bet?”

Darcy looks up at him curiously. 

Bucky nods across the room.

Darcy follows his gaze. Unsure what she’s going to see, she starts at the floor and works her way up. Scuffed black boots, nice black jeans, a black button up with the sleeves rolled up over muscled forearms, a loose red tie, and finally, a heart-wrenchingly familiar face. Darcy trips over her own feet. “ _V_ _ictor?_ ”

Bucky catches her before she can land on her face.

Darcy looks up at him. “Bucky, that’s not… that can’t be. He-”

Bucky smiles gently. “It is, Darce. One of his mutations is healing and regeneration.” He reaches up and brushes her hair out of her face. “He’s pretty damn likely to live as long as you’re going to, doll.”

Darcy blinks away tears.

Bucky smiles again. “Now go get your man before he comes over here and rips my head off for touching you.”

Darcy crosses the room in a daze, stopping right in front of Victor. She brushes her fingers over the end of his tie. “Your tie matches my dress.” She closes her eyes and inhales. “You still smell like the forest on a snowy day.”

The backs of Victor’s fingers brush over her jaw. 

Darcy forces herself to open her eyes. She lets out a shuddery breath. “You’re actually here.”

Victor curls the hand at her jaw around the back of her neck.

The once familiar gesture finally clears the fog that’s invaded Darcy’s brain and she smiles so hard it hurts. “You’re actually here!” She throws herself across the scant space between them, trusting him to catch her as he always has.

Victor wraps his arms around her waist and easily lifts her a solid foot off the ground, burying his face in her hair. She feels his lips against her neck. “You still smell like Christmas.”

Darcy laughs brightly and leans back enough to cup his face. She brushes her thumbs over stubbled cheeks. “You don’t have some girlfriend that’s gonna come out of the shadows to kill me if I kiss you, do you?”

Victor’s eyes go soft in a way that Darcy knows he’s only ever looked at her, and he smiles, wide enough too sharp teeth are on display. “Only you, Darcy. Only ever you.”

Darcy wastes no time in lowering her lips to his.

Victor sighs. “Fuck, I missed you woman.”

Darcy laughs. “I thought I lost you in the war.”

Victor brushes her hair out of her face. “Promised you forever, didn’t I?”

Darcy smiles mischievously. “I can’t hold you to that, handsome. You didn’t know back then that forever was _forever_ did you?”

Victor shakes his head. “I stand by it.”

Darcy melts against him. “Good.”


	2. Past

_Steve slings an arm around Darcy’s shoulders. “Ready?”_

_Darcy spins away from him and taps out a jazz square. “Aren’t I always?”_

_Steve winks. “Always. That’s why you’re the best.”_

_“Not fair!” One of the other girls whines._

_Steve shrugs, unrepentant. “Sorry, doll, but Darcy’s my favorite.”_

_Darcy giggles and plants a kiss on his cheek, then giggles again and reaches up to wipe her lipstick off his cheek._

_Darcy leans against the nearest wall. “Going somewhere, handsome?”_

_Steve startles. “Uh…”_

_Darcy rolls her eyes. “Relax, Stevie. I’m not gonna stop you.”_

_Steve’s expression turns mulish._

_Darcy chuckles. “Trust me, I could if I wanted to. But I’m not going to. I’m not gonna rat you out either.”_

_“Why not?”_

_Darcy shrugs. “My life purpose is to spread cheer and goodwill. What kind of goodwill would it spread if I didn’t let you go save your best friend? Just don’t be stupid.”_

_Steve grins and crosses his finger in an_ X _over his heart._

_Darcy presses a kiss to his cheek. “Good luck.”_

_Bucky eyes the curvy brunette in Steve’s tent appraisingly. She’s still dressed in the U.S.O. girls’ elf costume. “So this is the dame you say is a good luck charm?”_

_Steve nods. “Buck, this is Darcy. Darce, this jerk is my best friend Bucky.”_

_Darcy waggles her fingers in greeting. “You look like hell.”_

_Bucky snorts. “Nice to meet you too.”_

_Steve’s eyebrows disappear into his helmet when Darcy comes out of the U.S.O. tent in army greens - pants, not a skirt - instead of the skirt suits the girls tend to wear when they’re not performing. “Uh, Darce, whatcha doin’?”_

_Darcy hefts a rucksack over her shoulders. “Going with you.”_

_“You crazy, Darce?” Bucky asks._

_Darcy winks. “A little.”_

_“Darce…” Steve shakes his head._

_Darcy rolls her eyes. “You do know I’m a nurse, right? You idiots are going to need me. And besides that, have you ever won an argument with me?”_

_Steve scoffs. “No.”_

_Victor tilts his head toward the blond. “So you’re the star-spangled pretty boy all over the radios.”_

_The little guy hunched over the fire laughs. “‘Star-spangled pretty boy’ - I’m gonna have to remember that one.”_

_Victor’s jaw drops. “That’s a dame.”_

_Green eyes sparkle at him in the firelight. “Very astute.” She stands and rounds the fire, dropping back down next to Victor. “I’m Darcy.”_

_“Victor.” A stiff breeze blows though the little clearing they’re camped in and Carcy shamelessly huddles into Victor’s side._

_Victor can’t suppress a groan, both at the feel of her against him and the scent that the wind carries up to him. “How the fuck do you smell like Christmas in the middle of a warzone?”_

_Darcy beams up at him. “I’m just special.”_

_Victor barely resists the urge to bury his face in her hair._

_Another breeze cuts through and Darcy shuffles closer to him._

_Victor sighs and lifts his arm._

_Darcy immediately tucks herself up under it and sighs contentedly. “You’re better than the fire.”_

_Victor’s mouth goes dry the first time he sees Darcy in one of her U.S.O. uniforms. “I’m givin’ Cap all kindsa shit for this later, but damn, Darcy’s legs in that skirt…”_

_Next to him, Bucky laughs. “I’m a little worried you might rip my throat out if I agree.”_

_Victor grunts noncommittally, eyes never leaving Darcy._

_At some point, Darcy decides to stay with them for a while instead of tagging along with the Howling Commandos. They’re in Germany, having just succeeded in staging a minor coup, and the locals insist on a party. It’s the first time he sees Darcy in a real dress. Forget his mouth going dry, he nearly swallows his tongue._

_Darcy’s eyes sparkle up at him. “Cat got your tongue?”_

_Victor smirks. “I’d rather you had my tongue.”_

_“Pervert,” Darcy accuses fondly._

_“Do you think it counts as a war bride if she’s American and you just happen to marry her abroad?” Victor asks idly._

_Darcy blinks. “Are you asking me to marry you?”_

_Victor actually blushes. “Shit. I sure as hell didn’t mean to do it like that.”_

_Darcy starts to smile. “But you_ are _asking me?”_

_Victor sighs. “Yeah.”_

_Darcy smirks mischievously. “Ask me right.”_

_Victor glances around their army issue tent. “Seriously?”_

_Darcy crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow._

_Victor rolls his eyes, but slides off his cot and kneels in front of her. “Spend forever with me, Darce?”_

_Darcy smiles, soft and even more genuine than her usual cheery expression, and nods. “Forever.”_

_Victor smiles back shuffles up between her legs and wrap his arms around her waist. With him on his knees and her sitting on the cot, they’re actually eye to eye for once. Victor wastes no time in taking advantage and leaning forward to kiss her._

_He pulls back sooner than he wants to and reaches into the chest pocket of his shirt. “I don’t have a ring.”_

_Darcy frowns. “I don’t need a ring, Victor.”_

_“Would you let me finish, woman?” Victor growls playfully._

_Darcy mimes locking her lips._

_Victor dangles a gold chain between them, a simple, but elegant locket dangling from the end between them. “But I do have this. It was my mother’s.”_

_Tears fill her eyes. “Victor, I-”_

_“If you say you can’t, I swear I’m gonna go sleep with Jimmy.”_

_Darcy laughs and shakes her head. “It’s perfect.” She shoves him back lightly and stands, turning her back to him and tugging her braid out of the way expectantly._

_Victor stands and fastens it around her neck, then drops a kiss to her neck right above the clasp._

_Darcy shivers at the contact, then leans back against him_

_He wraps his arms around her shoulder and rests his chin on her head. “There should be a priest in the next village.”_

_Darcy hums a vaguely affirmative sound. “Or a rabbi.”_

_Victor smiles. “Don’t care who says the words, sweetheart, so long as they get said.”_

_Darcy turns in his arms and tugs him down to kiss him again._

_Two weeks later, Darcy rejoins the Howling Commandos when they cross paths. Victor kisses her softly and tells her she’s safer with their crazy than she is with his unit’s shady. When the war ends, Victor is listed among the dead._


End file.
